


Keep Talking

by QueenCurphy



Series: Flandus Drabbles [4]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Fantasy Sex, Flandus - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman misses Sean, so he calls him.</p><p>Sean was in the middle of something, and Norman helps him finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Set out as a two-sided phone call between Norman & Sean. Flandus phone sex is a favourite of mine.

*Dial tone*

"Hey beautiful, what's up?"

"Sorry to call so late."

"Don't be stupid, I miss you."

"I miss you too, I had to hear your voice."

"How's Georgia?"

"Hot, tiring and Sean-less..."

"You know I'd be there if I could baby."

"I know, I'm just... Missing you something awful."

"..."

"Sean?"

"I'm here Norman."

"Did I wake you?"

*Soft chuckling*

"What's so funny?"

"No I wasn't sleeping Norm, nothing like that."

"But it's like, four am."

"I couldn't sleep."

"So what were you doing? Let me guess, watching wrestling?"

"Not exactly. I was watching you."

"Wait.. What?"

"Tough Luck, to be precise. I was just up to the sex scene when you called."

"Were you... Sean, were you jerking off?"

"I was, but not now."

"Why did you stop?"

"Want me to continue?"

"Yes, Sean."

"Okay baby."

"I want you to feel good."

"It's not the same without you here."

"Close your eyes Sean, then I'll be there."

"Oh god."

"What am I doing?"

"Giving me that, ahh, that look; god so full of lust." 

"Am I touching you?"

"Yeh, got your hand wrapped around me, stroking me nice and slow."

"Touch yourself for me Sean, while I get you off."

"Okay.."

"How does it feel?"

"Mmh, so good."

"Go on baby, fuck into my hand hard and fast."

"Oh fuck Norman, need more!"

"Push your fingers in, get them wet with spit and sit on them"

"..."

"You fucking yourself baby?"

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Don't forget to hit that sweet spot, want to hear you scream."

"Ooh, oh, oh yes. Fuck."

"Ah, ah f-u-ck."

"Am I touching you Norman?"

"Oh god yeh, bucking against me, pressing our dicks together."

"Mpff, Norm I'm close."

"Keep going baby, let me hear you call my name."

"Norman, fuck! Oh my.. FUCK!"

"Ohhh, that's it Sean, let it all out."

"Need you inside me, fuck, I need to feel you stretch me."

"I can feel you around me, tight and hot. Feels fucking amazing."

"I'm gonna come baby, I'm gonna..."

"FUCK me too, oh shit. Oh yeah, yes."

"Yes!"

"SEAN!"

"YES! Oh god Norman yes!"

"..."

"..."

"Sean?"

"..."

"Dirty fucker, you're cleaning yourself up aren't you?"

"Mmmph.."

"Fuck, you're so hot."

"Shew... Wish I could help you clean up too."

"One more week gorgeous, and I'm all yours."

"Norman?"

"Yeh babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much it fucking aches."

"Night baby."

"Goodnight Sean."

*Click*


End file.
